


Descent

by gundamGreg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Guro, Other, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English unlocks a tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

Pressing the final door open, Jake English stumbled back as it threw itself the rest of the way open, a shrill shriek emanating sharply from the deep darkness that was uncovered.

Unholstering his handgun and brandishing it with a practiced ease, Jake carefully re-approached the door. The shadow seemingly reached out as he did, the darkness itself resolving into two claw-tipped tentacles.

Jake stopped. So did the shadow. He stepped back, and the claws sank back into themselves as if set in reverse. Gathering his wits, he stepped forward, leveled his gun dead-center into the darkness, and fired.

Two things happened very suddenly. There was another scream, a human girl’s, which on its own startled Jake so bad that his grip slipped imperceptibly. The shadow took the momentary weakness and lunged suddenly, its claws aimed right at Jake.

Then everything dissolved into an infinite void, including his gun. Jake shouted and grabbed tighter as it just drifted out of his grasp.

His voice didn’t echo, as it should have in the dusty tomb pathway. Like everything else, it seemed to simply drift away endlessly. He wasn’t floating, but the distinct sensation of endless void beneath his feet as well set his stomach roiling nauseatingly.

He stared down at himself, holding his stomach as he tried to ignore the overwhelmingly crushing nothingness that invaded every one of his senses.

“Are you going to help us?” a female voice sounded out, the docile tones overwhelming Jake simply by being, for that moment, the only thing that actually existed.

As it once more ceased to be, Jake finally gathered his wits to turn this way and that (fruitlessly, as he was beginning to suspect.)

“Who are you?” he asked.

The pause was thick, as Jake rattled his brains for solutions to this particular situation. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember ANY of his movies dealing with this.

At least not successfully.

“We’re like you,” the voice insisted, “we promise.”

“I doubt that, ma’am,” the ma’am burst forth seemingly of it’s own accord. That was alright though, he sounded kind of cool. Like he was even polite to the monsters of infinite nothingness.

“Rude,” she said as if on cue, “haven’t you considered that perhaps we’re in the darkness, like yourself?”

“You’re gonna have to prove it,” a pause, and then Jake added on, “miss.”

After so much time without even the feeling of air on his body - Jake steadfastly refused to wonder how (if) he was breathing - the barest brush against his shoulder had him whipping around. The hand dipping to his holster on instinct only reminded him that he was unarmed.

Before he could instead rush forward with a fist, there were hands, two of them, and they settled onto his shoulders, seemingly freezing him in place.

What make Jake really freeze up was those hands being connected to arms to a torso to a whole human girl, her skin tinged the absolute perfect shade of cerulean. Even her hair, sweeping out to either side of her neck, was blue, a lighter hue that brought out the curve of her neck.

Before he knew it, Jake had relaxed, and slowly his arms were returned to his sides, where they hung loose. She then finally expressed anything but a blank slate. She smiled.

“Do you believe me now?” She asked, but her voice still seemed to come from everywhere all at once, and her mouth didn’t move. However, she did gently take one of his hands in both of hers and placed it over her heart. He was riveted to the motion, and then blushed when that drew attention to the fact that she.

Wasn’t dressed.

“I, uhm,” Jake stammered, and then suddenly pulled away. She looked momentarily startled, but then continued to smile lovingly as Jake shucked off his jacket and tried to hand it to her.

By the time he had thrust it out at her, it too had broken down and drifted out into the void. Jake stared at his empty hand. In a way, it explained why she was nude.

“Are you ashamed?” she asked, and her voice dipped to something dangerously approaching seductive. Her hands hadn’t left him yet, and she dragged his hand along her skin before cupping it around her breast.

“Oh,” Jake said, and then fell wordless as she finally stepped up close to him, pressing close enough that the fingers of his other hand brushed her hip.

She had remained deathly quiet the whole time, even as he daringly let his hand slide up over the curve of her hip and around her waist. In response, she pressed up against him at the same measured pace, and then leaned forward to press her lips against his as he testingly groped her chest. Both their eyes slip closed.

Again, with remarkably mirrored motions, they both pulled back, and Jake’s eyes snapped open to look at her as if he suddenly didn’t believe this was really happening.

“We’re the same, we promise,” she told him. Jake looked down at the body pressed up against his, then to her face. “So you’ll help us?” she questioned, hopefully. He nodded, his expression still awestruck.

Her smile flowed into a cruel grin, far too wide to be real, and then there was a painfully overwhelming moment as he was suddenly aware of existing once again.

There was a slab that he was laying back on, and a skull that was pressed uncomfortably close to his face where the girl had been. It was still dark, but it was a darkness that his eyes could grow used to.

And there was writhing, everywhere. It invaded every sense like the void before had, but instead of launching a mere queasiness, it instilled into him a deep, primal fear that took hold of both heart and mind.

“Get off me!” he screamed, immediately fighting and pulling only to find tendrils that constricted down on him. The harder he struggled, the tighter they pulled.

Panic implanted itself even further at the realization, and Jake shrieked and continued to fight until suddenly he found himself unable to inhale. Mindless with fear, he tried to reach up to pull at the coils that wound themselves tighter and tighter around his throat.

He started to cry as the futility of the situation settled in, tears streaming down both sides of his face as he gaped silently, his cheeks beginning to paint themselves blue.

The void started to creep back in through the sides of his already-blurred vision. “You’ll help us,” that same voice was now distorted, inhumane. The wild rhythms of its tone danced among the static from the steadily-advancing darkness.

“You promised.”


End file.
